


Aiden Disapproves

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aiden doesnt like his brothers boyfriend, stethan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Stiles are together and happy but Aiden disapproves. Well that's his problem isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiden Disapproves

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this prompt](http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/85714776186/stethan-prompts) Also my first time writing Stethan so I'd love to hear what you think.

“Ethan get your ass in here!” Stiles called from the kitchen. The pack was all gathered at the newly built pack house and Stiles was in the kitchen making dinner alone, having kicked everyone else out when they tried tasting things.

Ethan immediately handed the game controller he had in his hands to Scott and got to his feet, heading for the kitchen.

Aiden groaned at his twin and made a disgusted face. He’d never understand why Ethan loved te Stilinski kid so much. He was pack and Aiden put up with him because of that and how often the boy saved them all. But he didn’t like Stiles. Or his brother’s relationship with him.

“What’s up?” Ethan asked, entering the kitchen.

Stiles spun around at the stove and smiled. “Come here and taste this.”

Ethan dutifully went to Stiles and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head over his shoulder to taste off the spoon of marinara sauce Stiles held up to his face. Ethan hummed in happiness and nodded. “Delicious babe.”

Stiles grinned, happy his boyfriend liked it. “Now try the alfredo sauce.”

Ethan nodded and did as he was told, humming again in delight. “You are absolutely the best and I love you.” He said, completely serious.

Stiles smiled, blushing. No matter how many times Ethan says it he can’t believe someone like Ethan actually likes him back.

Ethan smiled, seeing Stiles blush and reached up to run a hand gently over it, feeling the heat. “You’re adorable when you blush.”

Stiles turned around in Ethan’s arms and put his arms around the former Alpha’s neck. “You’re adorable when you exist.”

“My brother’s making gagging sounds.” Ethan whispered.

Stiles sighed. “Aiden I swear to god one of these days I will cut your dick off for ruining my moment with your brother.”

Ethan laughed. “He won’t ever stop.”

Stiles nodded. “I know. Why does he hate me again?”

“He doesn’t think you’re good enough for me.” Ethan answered, smiling.

“Ah yes.” Stiles said, smiling back. “The puny little human isn’t good enough for the werewolf.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “It is definitely the other way around.”

Stiles laughed. “Well I don’t know about that.”

“I do.” Ethan whispered, leaning in.

Stiles smiled and kissed Ethan softly. “Well maybe you should tell that to your brother.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “I’ve tried. He’s stubborn.”

“Like you were in asking me out?” Stiles teased.

Ethan grinned, remembering how many times he had to ask Stiles out before the pack took him seriously and Stiles said yes. “You were being just as stubborn.”

Stiles laughed. “I had to make sure you were serious. And the pack was just being protective of their token human.”

“I was being completely serious.” Ethan assured him.

“Well I know that now.” Stiles laughed. He leaned in and gave Ethan another peck of a kiss. “Well your stubbornness paid off in the end. You’re mine now.”

Ethan grinned, always loving to hear Stiles say that. “Aiden’s stubbornness won’t pay off though.”

“No. No it will not.” Stiles decided.

Ethan cocked his head, letting Stiles know he was listening to something Stiles couldn’t hear. “Aiden says he’s not stopping.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “And neither are we. You are mine Ethan and nothing anyone says, even your stuck-up, annoying, prissy little twin brother, is going to make me let you go.”

“How about the garlic bread starting to burn?” Ethan asked, smirking.

Stiles squealed and pushed Ethan away, hurrying to the oven to pull out his garlic bread. He looked over at Ethan with a thankful look as he set them out.

Ethan laughed and rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I swear you only love me for my nose.”

“Nah I like your dick to.” Stiles said, grinning.

Ethan laughed, his whole body shaking with the laugh. “I think you just broke my brother.”

“God I hope so!”


End file.
